Prompt 017 Brown Chocolaty Goodness
by Dracodion
Summary: Seventeenth fic for Fanfic100 Summary: Raph plays a game called “Tease the Leader”


_**Title:**_ Chocolaty Goodness

_**Author: **_Dracodion

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything worth causing a fuss over (especially the boys in green), so don't sue XP

_**Fandom:**_ TMNT

_**Characters:**_ Casey/Raphael, Leonardo/Raphael

_**Prompt:**_ 017. Brown

_**Word Count:**_ 3147

_**Rating:**_ NC-17

_**Summary:**_ Raph plays a game called "Tease the Leader"

_**Author's Note:**_ The prank Raphie pulled on Mikey in the fic is fun and all, but not suggested xx . It's extremely messy and tends to destroy the door sweatdrop

**Chocolaty Goodness**

Golden eyes watched closely from the shadows as his black haired brother moved around the dojo, going through a new kata he had just learned. The eyes watched every graceful movement, from the arms and hands, then down to the legs. It was almost like ballet, but not as girly.

Laughter threatened to escape as images of his older brother dancing around in a pink tutu appeared in Raphael's head. He quickly put those images aside for later and continued to watch Leonardo. He seemed to be in such control over his every action now, not at all like the other day in the kitchen. Raphael's face flushed with arousal as memories from the kiss he and his brother had shared went through his head.

_Where the hell did that come from? Since when did Leo feel like that towards me?_ Raph thought.

He left his thoughts as he noticed that Leo's movements were slowing down, and then finally came to a stop. He watched as his brother stretched his arms up over his head and let out a yawn. He then rubbed the back of his neck as he quietly walked to the dojo's doorway and then towards his bedroom. Raphael quietly stepped out of his dark corner, and then escaped the lair to go above. He still hadn't told Casey about what had happened.

"So let me get this straight. Leo kissed you? And you're just _now_ telling me this?" Casey said, showing shock on his face as he watched his redheaded lover move towards his stereo.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy. Hun, the monkey man, got the foot back into action. We came close to getting our asses handed to us last night," Raph said, picking up Casey's MP3 player, going through the songs that were on it.

"Did any of you get hurt? I still don't see why you didn't come get me to help you," Casey muttered, crossing his arms.

"Please, you're just sulky cause we didn't invite you to kick some ass with us," Raph smirked, as he pressed play on a song. A Gorillaz song came from Casey's stereo. Raph turned around towards his lover, hips swaying slightly to the music as he walked towards him.

Casey continued to keep a straight face, even after he noticed the wicked gleam in his lover's eyes.

"I'm not sulky. I was worried. You could've been seriously hurt," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda. Give it up, Case. All we got were a few new cuts and bruises and a dent in our dignity. We'll be more prepared the next time," Raph said, his hips still moving with the music. "Now, let's change the subject. Actually, let's go back to the first subject I brought up. Leo."

"Oh, yeah, Leo. What's up with that?" Casey said, eyes now glued to the redhead's hips as they came closer to him.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But…" Raph paused.

"But?" Casey asked, glancing up at his lover's face.

"But he was a good kisser," Raphael said, with a wicked smirk.

"Oh really? How good?" Casey said, raising an eye brow.

"A guy doesn't kiss and tell, Case," Raph said as he sidestepped Casey and headed for the kitchen.

Casey paused, stunned by Raph's response, then quickly followed him.

"C'mon. You gotta tell me. You got me all curious now," he begged.

"If you're that curious, why don't you go kiss him yourself and see how he is?" Raphael muttered, as he opened Casey's refrigerator and pulled out two beer bottles.

"Well, from the way you're acting, I'd think I should just leave that to you," Casey said, bottom lip almost in a pout, as he grabbed one of the bottles from his lover.

"Jealous much?" Raph said, with a smirk.

"Well, what do you expect, Raph? You're joking about some kiss you had with guy that _wasn't_ me, and you what? Expect me not to be jealous or something? Of course I'm fucking jealous," Casey snapped.

Raph's smirk didn't flatter.

"Well, it just so happens I was thinking up an idea. It might even fix that nasty lil' bit of jealousy you got going on," Raph said smugly, as he walked around Casey once again, and walked back in the living room.

Once again, Casey was stunned to stillness. _What the hell does he mean by that?_ He thought.

He opened his bottle with the bottle opener hanging next to his fridge then quickly followed Raph. He watched as the redhead flopped down on his couch, taking a mouth full of his beer.

"What do you mean? What idea?" Casey asked.

Raph gave his lover an evil smirk then took another mouth full of his beer.

Leonardo grumbled under his breath as he marched towards his younger brother's room. This morning, Michelangelo refused to wake up their redheaded brother, still in fear from how Raph got his revenge from his last morning wake-up call. Leo silently shook his head. Squirting expanding polystyrene foam underneath Mikey's door had been creative, Leo gave his brother that much, but the mess it made after they actually managed to open the blond's door had been such a pain in the ass. And of course, Raph had took off and couldn't be found to help clean it up. Leo sighed as he stepped in front of Raph's door and raised a fist to knock…when a noise made him paused. It sounded like…heavy breathing?

_Raph isn't…not this early in the morning…is he?_ Leo thought.

A long moan joined the heavy breathing. Leo quickly snatched his fist back away from the door.

_Holy shit, he is! _Leo's eyes widened. His own breathing started to get heavy as images of his brother jerking off filled his head. Then he heard something that made his heart stop. Raph's moans were turning into lustful sighs of someone name. Leo inched his head closer to the door, sure he'd hear Casey name coming from the redhead.  
"L-Leooo…"

Leonardo jumped back from the door, his hand shooting back, barely catching himself on the stairway railing. His eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his skull at any moment.

_Holy shit, he's saying my name! Raph's saying my name while he's masturbating!_ Leo's thought screamed at him.

He nearly let out a moan of his own as he heard a louder moan come from inside the room. Then all became quiet.

_Is he finished?_ Leo thought, as he felt his face overheat as a blush spread across it.

After a few minutes of silence, Leo concluded that his younger brother was finished. Leo closed his eyes, trying to calm his body down. He quickly escaped down the stair way and headed towards the kitchen.

_Must get cold water. Cold water will help calm me down,_ Leo thought. He reached for a glass, stubbornly ignoring his shaking hand. He filled it up with cold water from the sink and gulped down a mouth full. Then another. Then another. After the forth mouthful, he felt his body loosing up and his heart beat regulate.

_Damn it, I still gotta get Raph out,_ Leo thought, feeling his face heat up once again. Down goes the last mouth full of a cold water.

"Mmmmm, morning."

Leo froze as he heard the purr. Raphael had gotten up. Leo swallowed heavily as he placed his glass in the sink.

"Umm, yeah, morning," he said, turning around towards his brother. He paused in mid-turn. Raph was once again topless in the kitchen, Leo's eyes lowered, and was wearing only boxers. Leo's eyes snapped back up quickly. Raph was rubbing his head with his eyes closed. Leo cleared his throat as it threatened to close up. "You're late for training. I was going to wake you up."

"Mmm, right. Sorry to disappoint and all, but I was already up. Just didn't wanna get outta bed right away," Raph said, as he walked around his brother to the fridge.

_Yeah, I bet,_ Leo thought as his eyes closed tightly and gave himself a shake.

"Right, see you in the dojo," and with that, Leo quickly walked out of the kitchen and away from his brother. If he had looked back, he would've seen the sly smirk on the redhead's face.

Later that evening, Leo found himself with nothing to do. He was bored out of his mind. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television. He flicked through the channels, not seeing anything that held his interest. He turned off the tv. He already practiced his katas and wasn't really in the mood to do more. He glanced around the lair. Mikey was gone out with some friends, Donnie was gone to a new tech store that had opened up, and Master Splinter was over at April's watching a soap marathon. And Raph…Raph was around. Leo last saw him in the dojo, giving his punching bag hell, kicking and punching it with all his might. Leo remembered watching the sweat roll down his brother's face and body. He also remembered how he had to leave the room before he jumped the redhead…again. He still hadn't forgiven himself for that. What was he thinking? No, he knew what he was thinking, but how could he? Raph was already in a relationship with Casey, and from what Leo saw and from what pained his heart, was very much in love with Casey. So what if Leo was secretly in love with his brother? What if he had been in love with him for over ten years, way before Raph had even met Jones? Casey had gotten him first, he was the one who expressed his feeling first and let Raphael know how he felt first. And even if Leo didn't always like Casey, he made his brother happy. He had to get better control over his body.

Raphael's looked over, seeing his brother sitting on the couch in front of the blank tv. Was what he was doing right? Was teasing and torturing his brother right?

_I mean, if he really has feelings for me, why the hell won't he just come out and tell me? Yeah, there was that kiss attack, but still. Why won't he tell me, to my face, how he feels?_ Then Raphael sighed._ He would never do that. He has too much fucking honor._ Raph's eyes narrowed. _Then I'll just have to try harder._

Raphael had an idea while he was at Casey's. An evil idea, but an idea none-the-less. He wanted to make his older brother loose control again. If it worked, he would welcome him with open arms. He was still surprised that Casey agreed to his idea. He'll have to discuss things more deeper with his lover about that, but for now…

"Hey, Leo, you hungry?" he yelled out. He hid a smirk as he watched his brother jump in his seat then turned around towards him.  
"Ummm…I guess. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of something sweet. Ice cream, maybe. Mikey got some new kind of chocolate sauce that I wanna try before the goober eats it all," Raph said, turning his back to the black haired man and headed to the fridge.

"C-chocolate sauce? Isn't ice cream sweet enough?" Leo's shaky voice asked.

"Naw, it's not about the sweetness, it's about the taste. Not that ice cream isn't tasty, but it can just use a bit of help, is all," Raph answered.

"Umm, okay, sure. I'll have a bowl I guess," Leo said nervously, standing up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

Raphael pulled out the tub of frozen ice cream then a brown bottle of chocolate sauce. Leo helped by pulling out two bowls from the cupboard, along with two spoons from the silverware drawer.

_Okay, this seems to be okay. Nothing outta the ordinary here. Just getting some ice cream with Raph. That's perfectly normal,_ Leo thought, then as he turned towards his brother, his thoughts disappeared. Raph had chocolate sauce squirted on his hand and was now, ever so slowly, licking it off. Leo's eyes narrowed on the pink tongue, licking up the sugary brown goo from the back of his hand then off his fingers. He felt his pants tighten painfully as he watched his brother take a finger in his mouth and sucked the chocolate off. Then golden eyes glanced over his way.

"The damn stuff exploded when I opened the bottle," Raph explained, then went back to licking off the sauce. Leo felt his head nod in understanding, his eyes never leaving his brother. He watched as the redhead take in another finger and clean it thoroughly. He felt his breathing go heavy and sweat bead on his forehead and his vision blurred. As he watched as another finger enter the redhead's mouth, his control snapped.

Raphael was snapped out of his cleaning as his brother's hand roughly grabbed him by the hair and pulled him over. His lips were captured before he could say anything and a tongue entered his mouth. He let out a moan as the tongue battled his own for dominance. He gave in as his brother's free arm wrapped it's self around his waist and pulled him tightly against the other man's body. He let out another low moan as he felt his brother's hard on press against his own growing erection. He wrapped his own arms around his older brother's neck, not caring if his chocolate covered hand got on his brother's clothes or hair. He groaned as a hand lowered down and groped his ass. He purred in the other's mouth as he felt that hand clench around an ass cheek then released it and started rubbing him. He rolled his hips against the hips pressed against his own, shivering as he heard and felt the other man growl in the kiss. Then the hand that had him by the hair moved down and joined the other hand. Both hands grabbed his ass and then he felt himself lift up from the floor. He quickly wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, his lips never moving away from the pair that were still moving against them. Then they were moving. He let a pained groan as his back was slammed against the kitchen wall. He grabbed at the strands of black hair that were tangled around his arm and pulled the head back. Leonardo growled at him, eyes dilated, nostrils flared.

"Just wanted to check and make sure you know who you're doing here," Raph purred.

Leonardo grunted with a nod then ducked back in, once again covering Raphael mouth with his own. The hands that were groping his ass were now moving upwards, underneath his shirt, rubbing up his back. Leonardo pulled away again, removing his hands.

Just as Raph thought his brother was going to stop, the hands came back, grabbed a hold of his shirt then ripped it from his body. Raph's breath got caught in his throat as he saw the savage look in the normally tranquil man. The look his brother was giving him was making his body hotter and his cock harder. His own hands moved quickly, tugging Leo's shirt over his head and off his body. Then they were sinking. Raph winched as his back landed hard on the floor. He let out a moan as his brother's hot mouth found its way to his throat and started to nip and suck on the skin. His hands curled into claws and he racked them up his brother's back. He's moans were joined by lustful groans from Leo. Then his legs were kneed opened and were rested against the other man's thighs. Two hands then moved down and slipped under his jeans tugging them down. He quickly unbuttoned them, letting them slid over his hips and down his legs and then off altogether. He heard his brother's breath catch as he noticed that the redhead wasn't wearing underwear. Then a set of teeth dug in his neck and he groaned as he felt the pleasure/pain that came.

Through his fogged thoughts, Leonardo slowly came to the realization that he now had a naked redhead under him, pinned by his own body to the kitchen floor. He pulled away slightly, spotting the bruise he had just placed on his younger brother's neck. He looked over and moaned as his eyes settled on his brother's face. Golden eyes were darkened into a dark honey and the redhead's skin darkened to a dark red flush. A hand was placed on the side of his face, startling him.

"You okay?" Raph asked.

Leo cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. A-are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Raph asked, an eye brow raising. "You got me naked on the kitchen floor and you have to ask me that?"

"Just wanted to make sure," Leo asked, blushing deeply. He glanced around the room, eyes stopped on the body size dent made on the kitchen wall. He winced, remembering how that got there.

"We should probably get outta here and to your bedroom, before someone comes home," he heard his brother say. He looked down.

"Uhh…yeah. That would probably be a good idea," Leo said, then he raised to his knees, stopping when he noticed that he still had two legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He raised an eye brow at his brother below him. Raphael gave him a wicked grin.

"Carry me, I'm injured," he said, brazenly. Leo sighed exhausted, rolling his eyes.

"Brat," he said. A wide grin was his only response.

He sighed as he placed his hands under his brother's ass, lifting him up off the floor, pressing him tightly against his own body. He groaned as he felt his brother grind his bare hips against his own cotton covered hips.

"Keep that up and I won't care who walks in on us," he growled.

Raphael let out a purred chuckled.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want. For you to loose complete and utter control and take me right here," the redhead purred in his ear. Leonardo groaned, pressing his brother against the wall so he could calm his body down enough to move to his room.

Then an arm left his body and stretched outwards. He glanced over as his brother grabbed the forgotten bottle of chocolate sauce. He then shook it in front of Leo's face.

"Gotta have some kinda lube, or else one of us will be seriously hurting in the morning," Raph said cheekily.

Leo rolled his eyes then pulled both of them away from the wall and quickly carried his brother to his room.

End


End file.
